What Do You Think You're Doing?
by Anatherin
Summary: When Luna Dragneel sneaks off on an S-Class quest, she doesn't quite find what she expected to.
1. Chapter 1

_Storm Fullbuster and Luna Dragneel are the OC's of fairy-mage on Tumblr! Go check out her stuff._

* * *

Mud splashed up onto Luna's legs as she ran after her parents down the path away from their home. She called after them, and they finally turned around. "Luna?" Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "You're up early to-" she stopped suddenly, taking in her daughter's bright eyes and singed clothing. Sighing, she dropped her head into her hand. "You were training again. You know you need sleep?"

"No...yes. Well, technically I didn't get up this morning." Luna replied. "But that's not the point!" Reaching over, she grabbed her father by the arm. "Dad! I stayed up all night practicing this new move. You have to spar with me!"

Natsu laughed, fire wrapping around his fists. "Great! I'm all fired up."

"Look," said Lucy, throwing up her hands, "I don't want to rain on any parades, but we're not abandoning a mission for Luna to use you as target practice. She shouldn't be staying up all night anyway."

Natsu matched her gesture, closing his eyes lightly. "I know that, Lucy." He peeked at Luna, then at the road behind him. "Especially since Erza would kill me if I ditched a quest. I swear she's been outta whack since she had her second kid." Sighing with a breath that ended in a puff of flame, he reached out and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Sorry, Looney. Daddy's gotta beat the snot out of somethin'. We'll go at it when we get back."

Luna pouted. "When you get back, you'll be too worn out from fighting with Storm's dad."

"Pshhh" Natsu waved dismissively. "That popsicle won't know what hit him!"

Lucy put her arm around Luna, and smiled. "I'll see what I can do about it," she mock-whispered. Then, louder, "As long as you're up, you should come with us as far as the guild. You haven't eaten breakfast yet, and I'm sure you'll find someone to practice with."

Natsu walked back towards them and planted a kiss on her head. "That's right! And by the time I get back, you'll be ready to beat _me_ up!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Sure, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

_Reiki is the OC son of Jerza, also belonging to fairy-mage! Thanks, Ally!_

* * *

When they arrived at the guild, Gray and Erza were already there. It was still early, so it was much quieter than Luna was used to. Natsu walked straight over to where Gray was sitting sprawled out on his chair, head hanging over the back at an uncomfortable angle. Her dad stood there for a moment, then raised his foot and kicked over the chair.

The snores stopped mid-fall and Gray leaped up, seeming much more awake. "What the- Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Couldn't you have had some coffee?" Lucy intervened, before a brawl could start.

"I'm not a big fan of warm drinks."

"What about a cold sho-" Luna stopped when three pairs of raised eyebrow turned her way. "Right, nevermind." She threw up her hands and walked away, towards the bar where a few other guildmates were eating.

"Hey, Luna," a familiar voice called.

She smiled. "Morning, Reiki." She sat down an a stool next to him, propping her head on her hand. She watched him eat, feeling her head get a little fuzzy. She rubbed her eyes, which felt droopy, as if they might fall out of her head. She guessed staying up all night affected her after all.

Reiki noticed her discomfort when the fire mage's stomach gurgled loudly. Suppressing a chuckle, he called out to the back room. "Hey, Storm! Let's have some breakfast for Luna!"

She sat up straighter. "Storm?" The ice mage backed out from the kitchen area, holding a breakfast tray in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. Her heart sped up the tiniest bit. She shushed it internally. "Uh, what are you doing? Is that an apron?"

"Mirajane isn't the guild's slave, you know. She's not going to be the barmaid forever."

Luna snorted. "And you are? That's not very manly." Storm shrugged, grinning as he plucked a cherry from the apron pocket and set it down on the...cake...in front of her. Luna wagged a finger at it. "Okay, three things. One, that was supposed to make you mad. Two, this isn't breakfast. And three, a cherry from your pocket doesn't seem very sanitary. You've sunk to a new low in un-professionality."

Storm laughed and swept a bow. "All for you, Miss Dragneel."

She huffed and folded her arms together. Then she crossed her legs. And uncrossed them. And crossed them again.

Reiki, however, seemed visibly shaken, staring at the breakfast cake as if it were a dangerous animal. "Storm? Um, that better not have been my mom's order. She really will kill you if you gave her cake to someone else."

The ice mage waved off his concerns. "Oh, come on. It's not like I'm making all of this myself, right now. We have more than one cake," he said. "Besides, I think they're leaving."

"That's right," declared Erza from right behind them, making her son and Luna jump.

Luna swiveled around on her stool to watch Erza herd her three teammates out the door. Her parents waved at her cheerfully the whole way out, making her face heat up. Just when she thought they were gone, Natsu poked his head back in the doorway. "We'll be back before you know it!" he shouted. Hardly anyone turned around. They were used to it.

At those words, however, Luna snapped and almost stood, remembering her original purpose. "Hey!" she exclaimed, getting both boys' attention. "I was just teaching myself a cool new move! Anyone wanna practice with me?"

Reiki raised his hand. "I have my own quest to do today."

"Oh, come on!" Luna complained. "Fight me! It'll be fun."

"What's your new move?" asked Storm, staring at her with those ridiculously blue eyes.

Luna grabbed the curiousity handhold. "Come with me, and you'll find out."

Reiki took a sip of his drink. "That can be taken many different ways." Luna kicked him under the bar top. "Just watching your back."

Storm observed their exchange, then rounded the bar to join them, untying the apron as he walked. "I'll go with you," he said. "Since no one else is available."

"What about the bar?" asked Reiki. Storm dropped the apron in his lap. Luna hopped to her feet, and the two started walking. "But I have a quest!"

Storm waved at him. "Good luck to you!"

Luna looked back, mouthing 'sorry' with a smile.

Reiki shook his head, giving her a thumbs up and a sly smile.

Luna turned quickly forward again. What was that supposed to mean?


End file.
